


So tell me

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: There are very few things Emma is not able to see in Regina's eyes. Or the Queen's. At the end, aren't they the same?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperSQcat (sadisticlover86)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticlover86/gifts).



“Tell me, Savior” The Queen whispered, terrible and glorious, bloodthirsty and beautiful coming closer to Emma, where the remains of the debris and the dust that had once been Granny’s dinner remained. “What are you going to do now?”

Emma eyed the woman in front of her, her hands twitching, her magic spent. Coming in single burst of energy that floated between her fingers in tired wisps of white one single spell tried to float, respond to the Queen’s power to no avail. Her mouth tasted like blood and she sucked on her bottom lip, her eyes watery from the tiredness, the sheer amount of strength she needed to even keep standing almost impossible to maintain.

The Queen took another step towards her, the black coat she wore -long at her back, embroidered with dozens of black crystals that glowed in greys and metallic hues every time she moved- billowing at her back. Her smirk was gone, the one that had been there for almost the entire fight, and she now looked somber. She did not gloat when she raised one hand, her fingers hovering over Emma’s face who merely swallowed deeply as she remained standing, tresses of hair stuck to her neck and cheeks.

The savior wanted to answer but no words came to her as she looked at a face she knew well and still seemed too dissimilar to the one that she had been looking hours before, she wanted to close her eyes and fall. She, however, didn’t and the Queen continued staring at her, her face tilting to her right as she looked at the blonde with frightening openness. As if she really did not have anything to loose.

_“What are you going to do?”_

Emma licked her lips and winced, a profound gash on her left shoulder screaming in pain while she straightened her back, the pendant she always wore at her neck glinting ever so slightly as she moved. Her left feet trembled when another burst of energy danced between her thumb and index finger, a twinkle that vanished as quickly as it had come but she refused to speak.

The Queen did felt the power though and for a second her eyes fell to the blonde’s hands, a quiet smile curving her lips before she looked back at Emma, a calculating glow on her pupils.

Storybrooke was deserted around them, no sound, no echo, no noise and the dust and debris, the rocks and smoking ruins, were the only thing that watched over them as she finally nodded once, an answer neither the blonde or herself had really asked. Or answered.

_“Savior”_

Except… A sound, a single sound of another set of steps, another boot-covered feet that approached the two figures with cold determination.

Emma and Regina had talked about the possibilities of losing, the possibility of death. They had spoken about it in hushed tones in that WishRealm that had ended up disintegrating around them the second Emma had looked at Regina above the flames of the fire the former queen had been able to create with her eyes glinting and full of words neither of them had been brave enough to speak.

 _“If she wins”_ Regina had said, her eyes glowing ever so softly, her hands clasped tightly in front of her where purple tendrils were visible like sparks writing words in a language Emma barely seemed able to remember anymore. “We need to have another plan ready, just in case.”

Emma hadn’t spoken in that moment, nor when the world had started to tremble and dissipate. She hadn’t needed it just like she hadn’t needed to look at Regina and know that the woman’s head was many miles away, next to a woman that was her as well, another kind of her.

“And I think I have an idea.” The brunette had said after a few minutes of silence, her eyes lost in the flames and Emma’s on hers.

It had been the second Regina had explained her plan Emma had felt a fading caress inside her chest and a sudden realization, too brief and quick to comment on it and still powerful enough for her to look around her, shadows seeming to swallow the very same air they breathed.

The terrible squelching sound the blonde had learned to link to the act of penetrating a chest never came this time and for a second The Queen stood, paralyzed, as Regina- standing up less than a meter behind her- locked her gaze with Emma. The blonde swallowed thickly as she looked at both Queen and Mayor, both Regina and Evil Twin as they shared a similar expression on their eyes while looking at her. Or perhaps no, not yet.

Regina had thought about her plan many times after she had landed back in Storybrooke, Emma’s eyes glowing on her mind’s eye. She had thought on the possible outcomes of every single possible failure and when she had seen the magical blast wipe out the entire dinner she had had troubles not appearing between her other self and Emma, changing her plan entirely and not caring about it in the slightest. However, the dust had started to settle and Emma had remained standing and with it Regina’s last doubt was gone.

Her fingers had trembled the second she had searched inside her chest; the pang she had felt as she removed her own heart somewhat dulled as she had looked at the red patches that swirled between what once upon a time had been black tendrils. She had once despised to look at her heart and for that she had closed her eyes and rose the organ to her lips where she had whispered one last command, one that wasn’t hers to follow but the woman that was now currently approaching Emma with a question on her eyes and slow, too slow, movements. As if waiting, as if expecting something else.

“Show her”

So now there she stood, with her right hand buried deep on her counterpart’s chest with her fingers still around her heart that seemed to halt for a moment too long before beating once again.

The Queen muttered one single “oh” that echoed between the three women, her eyes locking Emma’s in the same fashion Regina’s were, a glow coming from them as she parted her lips, trying her best to breathe.

_“Regina, wait.”_

_“I always know when you are lying.”_

_“You have worked too hard to get your happiness destroyed.”_

Memories, memories of another time, of a different mind but still memories she had once shared with the woman that kept holding her heart -their heart- as it continued pumping ever single memory, ever single second that had once been shared with the blonde woman in front of her.

_“You saved me.”_

There were too many, too strong and her whole chest cried as she tried to swallow and keep standing, Emma’s green eyes keeping her up as she looked at her as if she hadn’t saw her before. Perhaps not like she was now looking at her.

It was Emma herself after a few long moments the one who approached the two brunettes, her right hand the one hovering now in front of the Queen’s face in a fashion never Regina or herself had truly done before even if that didn’t seem to matter, not anymore. Realization, the blonde considered as she looked at the Queen’s pupils, pain.

Love.

“Hi.” She whispered, the word almost written itself between her mouth and The Queens who swallowed it, unable to move.

“Hello.”


End file.
